Modern military aircraft carry various loads slung either under the fuselage or under the wings, these loads usually being releasable in flight, mainly when they are bombs or missiles.
To ensure good separation between the load and the aircraft within a wide range of its flight conditions, it is not sufficient to detach the load: it is also necessary to impart to it a linear ejection speed Vz and an angular ejection speed .omega.y. These two quantities Vz and .omega.y are determined by means of ejection tests in a wind tunnel. Their value is not constant, but is a function of the flight parameters: the Mach number, altitude, corrected speed, incidence and load factor. In general, a minimum quantity Vz satisfactory over the entire range can be defined. This is not true of the quantity .omega.y which varies greatly according to the flight conditions.
The ejection systems existing at the present time in aeronautics have to be adjusted on the ground and consequently only have an optimum setting for a single flight condition at the moment of release.
The object of the present invention is the provision of a modular ejection device which is capable, on the one hand, of ensuring a horizontal translational movement of the missile to disconnect it from its rail before ejection and, on the other hand, of adjusting the angular ejection speed as a function of the flight parameters.
The following description referring to the attached drawings and given by way of non-limiting example will make it easy to understand how the invention can be put into practice.